Coal
Coal is one of the most important mined materials in RuneScape, as it is required to smelt all smithable metals above iron (other than gold or silver), in increasing amounts. It is a necessary ingredient to make elemental, steel, mithril, adamant, and rune bars. Coal can be mined by players with a Mining level of 30 or higher, granting 50 Mining experience per ore mined. Players can, however, mine it at a faster rate the higher their Mining level. After being mined, a coal rock takes an average of 42 seconds to respawn. 27 pieces of coal can be stored into one inventory space by using a Coal bag, obtained from Prospector Percy's Nugget Shop for 100 golden nuggets at Motherlode Mine. Bars Along with a sufficient Smithing level, the primary ingredient to make bars is the metallic ore itself, and the secondary ingredient is a number of coal. Half the amount of coal is required if using the Blast Furnace, however. * Steel bar: 2 coal * Mithril bar: 4 coal * Elemental bar: 4 coal * Adamantite bar: 6 coal * Runite bar: 8 coal Obtaining coal While the Mining Guild is a good source of coal for those with the required Mining level to enter and especially for free players, it can still get very busy, leading some miners to take on the risky Wilderness Coal Mine, or the even riskier Hobgoblin mine. If the player would rather face tough monsters than player killers, then Crandor Island is available after completing the Dragon Slayer quest, though it's a long way back to a bank. For members, the coal mine in northeast Keldagrim, where nine coal rocks can be found, is somewhat far from a bank, but by wisely using energy, players manage to use this mine effectively due to its general lack of players. The bank chest at Blast Furnace should be used due to its proximity. Another good way for members who have the Ardougne cloak and some form of jewellery teleportation is to teleport to the Kandarin Monastery south of Ardougne and walk just outside. There are a few coal and iron rocks there. To bank, the player can teleport to either the Edgeville bank via an Amulet of glory or Castle Wars via a Ring of dueling, and then teleport back to the monastery. A plus side to this method is that all teleport items can be worn. Another easy way to get coal is to go to the small mine between East Ardougne and the Legends' Guild, which has 12 coal rocks and is usually abandoned. The bank in the southern part of East Ardougne is also a very short walk away. There are a number of level 21 grizzly bears in the area who will attack players below 43 Combat. Another members' spot is the Grand Tree mine. If members have completed the The Grand Tree quest, the mine can be very useful for mining coal (11 coal rocks) as it is usually empty and is very close to the bank in the second floor of the Grand Tree. The Dwarven Mine is popular, but those under 65 Combat may want to avoid it unless they don't mind being attacked over and over by King Scorpions. The clear advantage of the Mining Guild is its closeness to a bank, although the Coal Trucks in Kandarin may be a good solution for members without the required Mining level for the Guild, since they can mine and store 120 coal in the trucks (or more with Kandarin headgear) at the mine, and then retrieve it from the trucks by Seers' Village. This allows players four and a quarter full loads of coal in one trip, or five and a quarter full loads if you carry one with you. Motherlode Mine is always a great option for P2P because of the abundance of coal gained from the pay-dirt. The coal bag purchased there for 100 golden nuggets can also hold up to 27 coal, which is useful. Players can also mine coal in the Barbarian Village mine as there are 4 coal rocks here, and it is a short walk from the bank. A convenient F2P spot for mining coal is the Al Kharid mine, where players may choose to deposit their coal through Fadli in the Duel Arena or the Al Kharid bank. This mine usually has people in it, however. Members can also get coal by having the subjects of Miscellania gather it upon completion of Throne of Miscellania. In order to gain coal, players must put a number of coins in the coffers and set the subjects so that they will be mining. They will automatically mine coal and a few gems. Additionally, coal can be purchased from Ordan's Ore Seller shop, which is located downstairs in the Blast Furnace factory in the eastern side of Keldagrim. Coal can also be obtained by killing certain monsters. For more information, take a look at the section below. Dropping monsters |} Trivia *In the game, mining coal gives a higher chance of receiving gems than other mining spots. In real life, it is the same as coal beds can usually supply the needed pressure and carbon for gems to form. *Coal is not an ore; ore requires extraction to obtain the element, whereas coal is found in its usable form. *As a joke around Christmas time, some players give coal to other players saying it's because they have been very naughty this year, e.g. killing innocent guards, picking people's pockets, etc. *It's possible for two players to receive coal if they are mining it at the same time. *The examine text states "Hmm a non-renewable energy source!", a joke on coal in real life as it cannot be replenished once extracted. See also *Mines *Mines and mining sites *Motherlode Mine *Coal bag Category:Mining Category:Ores